Family Love
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: A dillogical family story [COMPLETED]


**A/N:Heyo….M back with an OS for someone special.**

 **Happy Birthday AishuBaby….Wish you everything you desire. Loveya!**

 **Happy Reading..**

It was a big room, where a girl in her mid twenties was sitting on the bed and looking at an album in her hands. She was sometimes smiling, adoring and caressing the pictures. Sometimes, she squealed with joy , sometimes, she had teary eyes. That was when, he hugged her….

" _Kya ho raha hain Jaan-e-mann?"_ He spoke sitting beside her and cuddled her with one hand.

She lifted her eyes and looked at him…. _"Kavuu! tum itni jaldi?"_

" _Kyun , nahi aa sakta?"_ He replied looking at her.

She removed his hand and sat properly…

" _Nahi, I mean…..aaj toh koi zaroori case tha na?"_

" _Haan, but Sachin sir aur Vineet Sir usey handle kar rahe hain."_ Kavin replied with a smile.

She smiled….. _"Great! acha tum fresh ho jao, main coffee banati hoon."_

She got up from the bed when he held her hand…

" _Aisha!"_

She turned….." _Kya hain?"_

He pulled her closer, she looked at him. He set her hair behind her ears , and whispered….

" _Tum ready ho jao, hume bahar jaana hain."_

She looked at him….. _"Kahan jaana hain raat ke 9 baje? Time dekha hai tumne MrMalhotra?"_

He smiles cutely…. _"time ki chinta mat karo, pehle tum apni aankhein band karo."_

" _Kya hai Kavinn…..ab yeh kya bachpana hain.?"_ She looked at him cutely.

He turned her around, covered her eyes with his palm….

" _Bachpana tum kar rahi ho…..ab chalo mere saath."_

He took her to a side, asked her to keep her eyes close. She frowned but obeyed him. He smiled pulled out a packet from the almirah and placed it on her hands. She opened her eyes and looked at the packet and then him.

He patted her cheeks ….

" _Ab jaldi se ready ho jao. I am waiting!"_

He left the room and she opened the packet. She was surprised to see a black colored knee length dress with matching clutch and bracelet. She smiled as she saw the presents. With that, it was attached a note…

" _A Beautiful Present for the most Beautiful Girl of My Life!"_

She smiles at the little note and moves in to get ready. After a little while, she moved out. She looked at him and found him sitting on the couch playing with his mobile…

" _Kavinn! I am ready!"_

He looked up at her and was completely mesmerized. Indeed, she looked gorgeous in that black dress. He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear….

" _you look gorgeous Aisha"_

She blushed…. _"Yeh toh tumhare Tohfe ka kamaal hain."_

He smiled and pulled her closer … _"Ab meri biwi hain hi itni khubsurat…..tohfa toh banta hain na."_

She smiles and looks at him…..

" _Pehle yeh batao, hum kahan jaa rahe hain?"_

" _Arey yaar…..bahut sawaal karti ho tum! Chup chap chalo!"_ He held her hand and they moved out. He locked the door and they drove off.

She kept on asking him but he didn't replied. After a while, he stopped the car….She looked out and discovered that they were at Kumar Mansion. He looked at him…..

" _Hum yahan kyun aaye hain?"_

He smiles….. _"Tumhari Nani ne bulaya hain tumhe!"_

Aisha chuckless….. _"But kyun? Papa aur Naanu toh derr se aayenge!"_

" _My Love…..Papa aur Naanu bhi aa jayenge…..tum toh chalo!"_ He spoke glancing at her.

She agreed and they moved towards the Kumar Mansion. The door was open. They entered in. It was pitch dark inside. Aisha shouted…..

" _Mummaa! Naaniii! Koi hain? Yaahan itnaa andhera kyun hain?"_

Kavin caught her hand…. _"Aaram se chalo Aisha."_

" _But koi dikh nahi raha…sab kahan chale gaye?"_ She looked at him.

He nodded…. _"Pata nahi yaar! Vineet Sir ne bola Aisha ko lekar ghar jaana."_

" _Uffo….Naanu bhi naa! Unko toh humesha hi kuch na kuch soojhta rehta yeh sab log gaye kahan? Tum light on karo na."_ She looked at him.

He tried to find the switch for light, but before he could do anything, the lights were switched on and to their surprise, the whole room was decorated with flowers, balloons, rose aroma spreaded in the room. Aisha was surprised to see her everyone there.

" _Yeh sab?_ (she looked at her father) _Papa aapne kiya naa?"_

Aisha looked at Sachin, who nodded as NO. She then looked at Vineet, moved towards him and hugs him….

" _Naanu, sachi bolo, yeh sab aapka idea tha na? Mumma ke birthday pe bhi yeh sab aap hi plan karte they…..aaj bhi kiya na?"_

Vineet smiles and moves his hand on her hair…. _"Nahi beta, yeh idea na toh mera tha na hi tere papa ka. Yeh toh Kavin ka idea tha…kyun Kavin?"_

He looked at kavin, who smiled shyly. Aisha looked at him…..

" _Kavinn! Yeh sab tumne kiya? Aur ….aur mujhe kuch bataya bhi nahi. Yeh sab kab kiya tumne?"_

He smiles….. _"Arey agar bata deta toh surprise kahan rehta aur jo khushi mujhe abhi dekhne mil rahi hai wo kaise milti…bolo bolo?"_

She smiled...he stepped closer to her….

" _waise bhi humari shaadi ke baad yeh tumhara pehla birthday hain aur fir maine socha ki tumhare special day ko special banane ke liye isse better idea nahi ho sakta. So, here is ur surprise."_

Aisha hugged him as tight as she could….

" _Thankyou Kavuu…isse better surprise kuch nahi ho sakta. Thank you so much!"_

He siled as his little effort made her smile. He parted the hug….

" _Chalo Aishu…lets cut the cake."_

Arva nodded…. _" Haan haan…Chalo, Aishu, ab cake cut karte hain."_

" _Yesh….the cake looks yummy."_ Sachin spoke in between.

Arva hits him on his arm….. _"Baat toh aise kar rahe ho jaise tum order dekar aaye ho. tumhe nahi milega cake!"_

" _Haww…why? Ab maine kya kiya Mohatarma?"_ He looked at her.

Aisha giggled…. _"Haan Mumma, kya kiya Papa ne?"_

Arva glanced at both Sachin and Aisha…..and then at Ruhana…..

" _Dekha Mumma…yeh dono baap beti mujhe aise hi satate hain._ (looks at Kavin) _Kavin tum chalo mere saath, in baap beti ko yahin chhodo."_ Arva replied irritated

At which Ruhana smiles. Aisha and Sachin giggledand followed Arva. Ruhana was watching them going when Vineet keeps his hand oon her shoulder…

" _Kya soch rahi ho?"_

She looked at him….. _"Soch nahi dekh rahi hoon. History repeats itself!"_

He smiles…. _"Haan, thik kehti thi tum. Aaj mujhe aisha kavin mein 25 saal pehle wale aru sachin nazar aaye."_

" _Aur mujhe Aisha sachin mein tum aur aru nazar aaye, jab tum dono mujhe mil ke satate they."_ She looked at him.

He laughed... _"But, we have the best family ever!"_

She smiles….. _"Indeed!"_

Meanwhile, they heard Arva calling them for dinner and they enjoyed a quality time together.

 _ *******THE END*******_

 **A/N: Okay…here I end!**

 **A Dillogical Story.**

 **Love you Aishu! I wish you get everything you desire :* My God bless you today and always :* Love You BB :***

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
